


Everything Changed When I Met You

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Homework, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tooth Rotting Fluff, lab partners au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one school subject that was entirely useless, Kageyama decides, its chemistry.<br/>Who cares what compounds make up his volleyball so long as he can get his pin-pint tosses? What does it matter the chemical structure of the air he breathed as it cracks and sizzles with the heat of the game? What did Kageyama care for molecules and equations when volleyball was made of sweat and energy? More potent than any jumble of numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changed When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this for weeks now and I finally just sat down and finished the damn thing. The prompt was from my lovely mangosandstuff on tumblr "Lab Partners AU"

If there is one school subject that was entirely useless, Kageyama decides, its chemistry.

                Who cares what compounds make up his volleyball so long as he can get his pin-pint tosses? What does it matter the chemical structure of the air he breathed as it cracks and sizzles with the heat of the game? What did Kageyama care for molecules and equations when volleyball was made of sweat and energy? More potent than any jumble of numbers.

                Hinata seems to agree. They’d been teaming up on homework since midway through their first year, but now that they were in their third year, their study sessions got more and more frequent and more and more intense. It didn’t matter how good their quick freak was, or how many times they got scouted, if they couldn’t pass the entrance exam.

                “This is awful,” Hinata whines. He’s currently flopped over Kageyama’s lap as Kageyama rests against his headboard and uses Hinata’s back to prop up his own chemistry book. “Have you figured out number six?”

                Kageyama chews the end of his pencil. “I skipped that one.”

                “Okay, what about seven?”

                Kageyama flushes. “I skipped that one too.”

                Hinata grabs a pillow from the end of Kageyama’s bed and smacks him with it. “Which one’s haven’t you skipped dumbass?”

                “Oi!” Kageyama shoves the pillow away. “Let me check hold on.”

He glances over his chemistry book, which is currently decorated with doodles of volleyballs and diagrams of new plays they could use. There’s a half-assed attempt at the first two equations but those were quickly derailed as more interesting ideas sprung to mind.

“Um.” He pulls the book closer to him which he immediately recognizes as a mistake.

                Hinata, suspicious, climbs over him and peers down at his book. He then reclaims the pillow and smothers Kageyama with it.

                “Stupid Kageyama! You haven’t done anything!” Hinata yells.

                “Hinata!” Kageyama’s book falls to the floor and Hinata’s worksheet papers are being crumpled underneath them. Kageyama arms himself with his own pillow and retaliates. Hinata laughs as he hits his stomach with a burst of feathers.

“I didn’t know pillows really did that!” Hinata exclaims, as the fluff rains around him.

Kageyama uses this moment of distraction to tackle Hinata and that makes them both laugh.

“No fair you’re bigger than me!” Hinata cries, pushing Kageyama away.

As they tumble, eventually Hinata gains the upper hand. He pins Kageyama down, thighs clamping over his stomach. Hinata’s beaming as he leans over him and Kageyama looks away, embarrassed.

                “Gotcha!” Hinata beams.

                It was hard to look at him like this. His face pink with the movement and eyes bright with excitement. It was like trying to look at the sun head on. Kageyama couldn’t without being overwhelmed.

                Instead he looks over the edge of the bed, to where their fallen homework lay.

                “You messed up our assignments,” Kageyama says.

                “Ugh.” Hinata slumps and rests his head on Kageyama’s chest. “It doesn’t matter, I wasn’t doing homework either.”

                Kageyama barks a laugh and his hands find Hinata’s orange curls. “Dumbass.”

                It wasn’t unusual for their study sessions to end up in cuddles and eventual napping. Kageyama wouldn’t admit it, but it was growing to be his favorite part of the day. Hinata was warm and his hair was soft between his fingers. It felt right, something that was going to happen inevitably. Something that Kageyama was so glad inevitably happened to him.

                “Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata says.

                “Mm?”

                “Do you remember back in our first year? What Takeda said about us and chemistry?” Hinata asks.

                Kageyama frowns. “Chemistry?”

                “Yeah, like how we met and there was a chemical reaction or something?” Hinata take stops Kageyama’s hand from carding through his hair for a moment and entangles their fingers.

                Some vague memory resurfaces itself. Kageyama seems to recall Takeda following the emotional speech with stutters and embarrassed apologies.

                “Yeah I think so,” Kageyama says. “Why?”

                Hinata turns his head so his chin his on Kageyama’s chest and their gazes can meet. “You think it’s true? That somehow everything changed when we met?”

                Kageyama briefly remembers meeting Hinata by the boy’s bathroom. How is bright, fearlessness struck him almost as much as his spring and raw energy. He remembers the first time they pulled of their signature freak quick, and how in tune he felt with Hinata. How he felt so close to him it was like they were fused together body and mind. He remembers winning with him, and losing with him, and getting up and trying again with him. And as he remembers this, he realizes how dull and meaningless all the memories that came before Hinata are.

Kageyama doesn’t have to think about it.  

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “The whole goddamn universe changed when I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Kagehina's please be merciful.


End file.
